the_great_tomefandomcom-20200216-history
Captain Sevali
Introduction Sevali Rift, also known as "Glitterbeard" is the founder and captain of the rookie crew, The Glitterbeard Pirates. With both power and grace, he sails the seas in pursuit of wealth and infamy. His tendency to pick up people with no place to go on a whim has lead to quite the assortment of crew members. Despite their differences they all get along like a large family, drama included. History Sevali was born in Arkos, the grand capital of The Imperial Mandate. He was born into the high noble house, Trestana. Sevali was born an Aasimar, which is incredibly rare with two fully human parents. Originally his parents, were overjoyed that they managed to have an Aasimar child. However, the Trestana's have favored the God of Fate, Thatium. Sevali served his rival, the Goddess of Luck, Arrengi. Due to this fact, his parents treated him like a monster. The fact that he was also a rare type of Aasimar that did not grow wings did not help either. His parents did their best to pretend like he did not exist and after his younger siblings were born shut him off into a separate wing of their estate. Sevali was raised moreso by his elder sister Nirvana and his Celestial Advisor, Heliel. He was a troublemaker as a child. Those close to him saw this as an attempt to get his parents to pay attention to him, even if that attention was negative. As he got closer to Nirvana he would eventually stop, as he realized his actions were causing problems for her as well. When he turned thirteen his angelic aspect appeared in the form of lights scattered amongst his hair. This caused him to draw a lot of attention, which yet again caused his parents to hate him more since they wanted his younger siblings to have the spotlight. It was at this time that Nirvana began to train him in combat. She originally wanted him to be a samurai, like her, but Sevali did not have the discipline for it. After some time, she noticed Sevali was good at reading people and began to train him for one on one duels specifically. Sevali excelled at this and when he coupled that with his natural acrobatic talent he slowly became a rather capable fighter. When Sevali turned 18 he was expecting to join his sisters unit, but was instead entered into the secret organization Dollhouse. Dollhouse was a special unit of soldiers that guarded the princess from the shadows. It was during his time as a member of Dollhouse, that he met Atlas Rift. Atlas was a doctor assigned to him by his parents, so they wouldn't have to come into contact with him. Atlas took care of everything from meals, to medical treatment. The two would grow closer over time and the two eventually fell in love. They began to make plans to get married, however the princess had her eye on Sevali for some time. It turned out, she planned on marrying Sevali as well. His parents, seeing this as a chance to get inducted into the royal family, finally saw a use for Sevali. Sevali and Atlas then decided they had no choice, but to elope. Of course things did not work out the way that they wanted it to. Atlas was assassinated a few weeks before they had planned to make their escape. This threw Sevali into a depression and he accepted his fate in marrying the princess. That is, until he overheard some maids gossiping that they saw some strange people talking with his parents. Sevali put two and two together and confronted his mother about it. It turned out she was the one that ordered Atlas' assassination. Sevali was furious and decided he was going to leave and ruin the marriage, but his father had him thrown into the dungeons. In the dungeon his treatment worsened even further. They fed him just enough to keep him quiet adn any signs of resistence were met with a beating. Sevali would eventually no longer be able to handle it. He tried to use his nner darkness to destroy his own soul. However he had only used light before, and thus he failed to properly destroy it. Instead, he fractured his soul and became like a lifeless puppet. Over time his latent emotions would become more fierce and gain their own will. With a renewed consciousness he slowly planned and executed his escape from the dunegon. To his surprise the ship he snuck on was already prepared to cast off, and those on it paid him no mind. It was there that he met the ever strange Scrimmble Scrammble and formed what would eventually become, The Glitterbeard Pirates. He sailed around picking up people he favored and inviting them onto his ship. This cemented his position as a legitimate pirate. Personality Sevali is equal parts stubborn and charismatic. When he has an idea set in his mind, he will give it his all to get it done. People find this both inspiring and incredibly annoying. On one hand he is great to have on your side, but if you disagree with him even slightly, good luck. Even if you disagree though, he likely will not judge you for it. He views all opinions as subjective and subjective things as inherently wrong. Some may say that very ideal would be included to which he would simply respond, "Exactly." The point being he believes people will ultimately do whatever they want and use things like morals or philosophy to try to explain or justify it. To him such things are pointless, though he will give an explanation if prompted for one. He also held onto many of the tendencies he had as a child. His general lack of discipline is displayed by him taking naps whenever he feels like it. A battle could be approaching, but if he feels like sleeping, he will. This of course leaves more work for the officers, usually Tyzz. When he is awake he is usually a pretty busy person. The sea is chaotic and there is no shortage of problems to handle. Beyond this his personality varies based on the members of The Sevaliment that are currently in control. Category:Characters